My Childhood
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Artemis' past comes up to light and the fairies see why he became what he is today... K for saftey and mabe some AH
1. Chapter 1

This is an extremely.. angsty, if you must, fic. I don't understand what brought this rush of nasty feelings on, but here.

Artemis closed his eyes, with a picture of the infinite stars in his mind, along with a design and plan in getting one step closer to them… (mehehehe. I love this side of Artemis)

Holly grinned. This was just what she was waiting for. She sneaked into his room, bingo. No sensors. Her Mesmer was on full. She even had the new Dragonflies 2000. She was virtually undetectable. She stopped infront of his bed, and was shocked. The person she saw lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully, was not, definitely not the man who was the cruel Fowl heir, who had kidnapped her and put her life in jeopardy many many times over.

The person was a boy, young, innocent, scared. He was human. It just struck her. She had never accepted that. It was always the mud man. She had never even thought that he could have emotions, thoughts and dreams as well. This was much bigger than she had thought.

She sighed. What had happened to her? Is someone would have told her that she would actually feel for a mud man, she would have laughed herself sick.

She walked over to his computer. She hated herself for doing this. She opened up his computer and jammed her finger in it's USB slot. It instantly hacked in and turning it on, she searched for his diary. Soon enough, she found it. Instantly transferring it to her USB, which was now in the slot, she sighed. It was done. She turned off his computer and turned it off.

She was about to fly out the window, when she looked at Artemis. His pale face was even more so, illuminated by the moonlight. His normally pale lips were stained red by his teeth, biting down on them. His long black lashes flickered. Holly hastened to put on her Mesmer. Then sighed in relief. He was dreaming. "No!" he cried. Holly jumped a foot in the air. She stared. "No father… don't hurt me…" and trailed off. Holly was shocked. Taking a leap from his balcony, she contemplated what that cry for help meant…

Ok, how was that? I hope it was understandable. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chappie 2.

I don't own anyone.

Holly sat in her designer apartment. Her pay was now not as meager as it was before. She was now a valued officer. Leaning her feet up on the table, she sipped on her sup of coffee. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning, she rushed off to work. There, "SHORT!" she groaned.

"yessir." She stood at attention.

"is the mission compete?"

"…yessir?"

"Good. We have a viewing panel. Hurry up will you. And get me a coffee." She glared at him. He just grinned.

Holly brought Commander Root his coffee and she sat down infront of him. Foaly came along, looking awed. "wow. I underestimated our mud man. He's pretty much a flippin genius." Holly rarely heard him this excited.

"what happened now?" Root asked him.

"see, his diary, it's like a holographic image. He has managed to transfer his thoughts into images, then a movie. It's amazing. This software must have been created by him. I've never even heard of it."

"oh. So we're here to watch a movie, about Fowl's dreams?"

"memories, and yes." Holly responded to Chix, who had just arrived and posed the new question.

"Park it down people." Root commanded. Everyone sat down obediently. "let's watch this thing."

"No Prob Juliet." Said Foaly and sat down before Root could blow a vein. They began to watch…

I know, short, and lame, but bear with me. It'll start.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chappie 3. I don't own anyone.

"_Let me see my baby!" cried Mrs. Fowl. She was in the hospital, in a bed. Probably just after birth. _

_The Nurse walked over and gave a little baby wrapped in blue to her. "You have a boy." She drawled. Angeline cooed over her little baby. _

_Timmy (Mr. Fowl) walked in. "Hello." And shook Angeline's hand._ **Holly wrinkled her nose at this odd behavior. **

"_Hi honey, look at him." Timmy took the squirming little baby in his hand. He was shocked and passed it back to his wife. _

"_runt." He whispered. No one could hear. But they read his lips._** The fairies gasped.**_ There was a look of disbelief on his face. "my kid's a runt. Maybe he's not even my kid."_** They were all horrified**. _Angeline seemed occupied by her child and began to feed him. _

"_what are you doing woman?" Timmy asked._

"_I'm feeding him."_

"_feed him food. Little runt. Why can't he eat properly?!" _**the fairies were shocked. No one said anything. **

**Foaly Fastforward…**

"_Daaa." Said a crawling 1 year old Artemis. They could tell it was him because it (the baby) had the same startling blue eyes that Artemis had. He looked up at his father who growled and kicked Artemis away from him._ **Holly turned away and buried her face in her hands. **

_Artemis crawled towards his dad. His father snorted and walked away. _

**Foaly Fastforward…**

"_Honey, did you order a Butler for Artemis?"_

"_yes, knowing that he's such a runt, I've even asked for two."_

"_Honey. That's it. You can't keep saying that. He's your son."_

"_he's not my son. I don't want him."_

"_He's yours."_

"_no, he isn't." said Timmy walked away. _**Holly was about to cry.**

**Foaly Fastforward…**

_Artemis looked around 4. "Mother, is father coming for my birthday?"_

"_Yes dear, he promised he would." _

_Artemis smiled. _**Everyone gasped. He looked so handsome when he smiled for real. **

_Artemis sat there outside they're house for hours at end, waiting for his father. Later on at night, he sat there, and put his face in his hands. His mother had come out several times to take him inside but he said he was going to wait. _

_A tall but definitely younger butler walked up and said to Artemis, "why don't you come inside?"_

"_Because. Why do you care, we're not friends? Father said you were supposed to be a bodyguard. I'm not allowed to talk to you."_

"_Oh Artemis, listen to me, I thought it was already understood that we were more than friends."_

"_we are?" Artemis asked, hope shining in his eyes. _

"_yes, of course." Artemis leapt and hugged butler. Butler just ruffled his hair. Just then, a car drove up. "DADDY!!!" Artemis cried and ran towards the opening door. He hugged his father's knees. _

_His father pushed him away. "how many bloody times have I told you, Fowl's don't hug." And walked away. Artemis' eyes watered. Butler went to him and picked him up, "it'll be fine." _

**Time passed, Artemis soon became a six year old. Only Holly, Foaly and Root were watching as intently as before. **

_He walked into a room, and he saw his father, holding another woman, and even at that age, he knew what it meant. His eyes watered and he ran into his room and locked the door. _

"_BOY!! OPEN UP!!" no answer. _

"**It's about time that Artemis starts hating his father." Holly remarked. Root nodded. Foaly was taking down notes to send to a psychologist to examine Artemis' mental condition. **

_And from them on, Artemis hated his father, but he never told his mother about the infidelity. Or anything else. They saw the progress of a young happy boy into an overly mature cold cruel man. _

"**It's no wonder he's so cruel." Holly said. **

"**yeah. The time period is over.**

"**oh, now what?"**

"**I'm sending this to a psychologist."**

"**ok." **

**Thirty seconds later.,..**

"**It's back."**

"…"

"**it says his mental condition will probably be very instable and dangerous. He'll be very weak emotionally and will have difficulty accepting changes about the people around him. He will need lots of support but deny any, and be extremely hardheaded about it" Foaly said. "The last thing the psychologist said is that he'll need a lot of help." **

"**commander, may I go?"**

"**yes, of course." Said Root being unnaturally generous. **

I dunno… weird. Even by my standards. I think it's really off reality. I hope not. Talk to me and tell me about it…


End file.
